The Life of Flame and Fullmetal AFTERSTORY
by sasunaru1123
Summary: Ed is 23 while Roy is 35 and let's just pretend that Ed can still use alchemy... these drabbles/oneshots are about the life of Roy and Ed after they were married. Rating will vary from K to M rated T but rating may change so be wary
1. Snow Days

Snow Days – A Roy/Ed drabble

**Hey everyone it's your friendly neighbourhood writer, Sasunaru 1123 here writing a drabble for Roy und E d ^_^**

**Enjoy….Maybe**

Amestris was doused in a heavenly coat of white as the beautiful snowflakes danced gracefully to the floor. Streets and houses all became silent as the snow fell effortlessly. It was very peaceful and serene as not even the birds dared ruin the peace of Mother Nature's handiwork. This was made evident as Amestris' most dysfunctional couple cuddled under the charcoal blanket watching the white fairies dance to a mute tune.

"Ahh I could seriously get used to this,' Ed commented as he and Roy snuggled close to the fireplace. He was sitting between Roy's legs as they watched the snow fall from their bedroom, the huge window finally being useful. "I agree, though not hearing you insult me would cause me discomfort." Roy replied absently playing in Ed's long blonde hair. Ed smiled at the comment but he didn't reply because he didn't want to ruin the short lived peace that the snow had created. They had spent winters together sure but this one was the first that they were spending as a married couple so it was extra special. Ed leaned back into Roy's broad shoulders as he began to feel sleepy. "Hey Roy," Ed said half asleep. "Yeah Ed " he replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too"

Yes on days like these one could mistake the two for a completely normal couple. These were the days that were enjoyable in a different light. The snow days.

_**Aww so fluffy, I could just curl up and sleep in the giant ball of fluff. BTW I was sleepy so sorry if it sucked…I guess. Well see ya later –Sasunaru 1123. **_


	2. Milk

**Milk- a Roy/Ed drabble**

**Hehehehe I'm back. Lucky you I'm writing instead of sleeping…well enjoy. This one was kinda funny cause I laughed at least once when writing it…That's good right? ENJOY MY T RATED FIC**

**As I just said…rated T**

It was five in the morning and in the darkness of the master bedroom a small sigh was heard. Roy had woken up extra early from his slumber to purposefully irritate his lover and he knew exactly how to do it. He stealthily pried himself away from Ed's arm as he shed his blanket and put on his navy blue robe. Ed shifted in the bed due to the loss of heat in the bed. Roy quickly turned around to ensure that his blond was still asleep as he tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs, a positively evil smirk gracing his features.

It was now seven thirty and the scent of pancakes wafted throughout the two story house that the two men shared. Ed arose lazily frowning at the empty space beside him. It was missing a certain… Bastardy air about it. To tell the truth it seemed almost fluffy and so Ed began to get suspicious that his husband had something despicable up his sleeve .He stalked down the stairs to see Mustang singing, yes singing, as he cooked pancakes with bacon and sausages. There was already a lot of toast on the table as well as coffee set out for the both of them. Okay now Ed was sure that something was wrong with him. Roy saw Ed gaping in the hallway and smirked however when Ed mumbled good morning Roy immediately turned around and smiled a huge fluffy smile. Ed was now positive that an alien too possession of Roy's body when the man began sparkling like Armstrong.

"Roy you okay? You're kinda freaking me out."

"Why wouldn't I be okay" he sparkled

"What did you do, who did you kill and/or how much did it cost?"

Roy began to laugh at his partner's suspicions as he ushered him to the table and seated him. He then proceeded to plate the pancakes and looked back over to Ed to see him eating some toast with sausages. Now he was positively laughing inside. He quickly went upstairs to grab something but Ed assumed that he went to wash his hands or something along those lines.

Ed continued eating but he 'accidently' bit into a pepper seed and grabbed his mug to drink. Roy returned with the camera much to Ed's horror. He immediately spat out the contents in his mouth and thus began Mustang's video…

"You fucking bastard! You put fucking milk in my coffee!"

Mustang smirked as Ed ran past him in an attempt to go to the bathroom to was the taste out "Well you put sugar in my robe"

"Ever heard of a new day fuck-face?"

"New day, please Edward."

"You really fucking suck, you know that" Ed was now mad as hell as he clapped his hands together and place his left on his right forming a huge steel dagger with jagged edges (like the one from episode 2 in brotherhood) and came after Mustang with a deadly aura around him. Now Mustang was really laughing as Ed chased him around the house, a rainbow of curse flying from his mouth as well as threats to castrate him.

**A little while later**….

"Ohhhhh Muuuussttaaang" Ed sparkled. Roy looked up from his book to see his blond Elric with fire in his eyes although his aura was as sparkly as shit. "Yes Ed"

"Why'd you give her the video?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't be coy with me ya bastard why'd you give Winry the fucking video of my castrating ya?!"

"…"

"I'm fucked aren't I?"

"Start running Mustang, start running." 

Man I really love those two, I was supposed to have done this earlier but due to procrastination and lack of sleep I got it done at 8:46 in the morning. Well see ya in the next chapter –Sasunaru1123.


	3. Don't mess with Riza

Don't Mess with Riza- a Roy/Ed drabble.

**Here I am again peoples and I decided to have fun with Riza this time ;D so this is how Riza sees Roy every day. Enjoy **

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist because if I did it would suck…trust me**

"Colonel, here's your paperwork for the day," my serene voice called my claret eyes peeped out from a mountain of sheets. Roy inwardly groaned a he saw the amount of paper he had to sign and to make matters worse Ed was out in the field so the blonde ball of sunshine was out of the picture. 'The colonel is gonna procrastinate all day again isn't he' I thought as I saw him eyeball the papers as if he wanted to burn them right then and there. I'm beginning to tire of Mustang's antics to get out of doing his work so today, if I catch him procrastinating I'm gonna shoot him in the legs. Just graze him so he'll be paralyzed for a bit. Apparently I smirked because now Roy's watching me as if I was some creepy serial killer.

It's been three hours since I last saw Mustang and it seems as if he _is_ actually working so that's good, at least. Maybe I talked a bit too soon because I just heard him scream 'Oh fuck' and I'm really wondering if to just go in there. "Hawkeye what was that just now" asked Breda "No idea but I'm going to find out." So it seems I'm going. Just great.

When I entered the room there was ash everywhere so I'm assuming that Mustang finally torched all his work and I don't know what's wrong, yet. "Colonel Mustang, sir are you okay?" I called. No answer. "Sir, are you all right?" I called a bit louder but then I heard shuffling and turned around to see my superior trying to inch away and he was close to however my senses were heightened due to training. I pull out my hand gun just in case and walk outside to see Fuery and Havoc talking to him and patting him on the back, something about finally pulling the wool over my eyes. Ah so all of them were involved, well I'm about to show them why I scare even Fullmetal sometimes.

I calmly walked towards my desk and this instantly turns the heads of my co-workers and in their eyes I could see the fear. Perfect. I dig around in my draws a bit and Fuery comes to ask me something but I was focused on finding my _toy_. Some people carry around chocolate and some of them carry around books and put them in those bottom draws, I, however carry around my 8'' calibre shotgun and I am a crack shot. I finally find it and allow myself to smile.

I pull it out and turn towards Roy, "Sir I suggest you run right about now," I calmly say. He bites and goes "Why is that Hawkeye?" and my answer is my shotgun. The blood drains from all of their faces as I shot the first bullet a mere two and a half inches away from Roy's skull. "Don't mess with me sir. _**Ever**_." I finally say opening blind fire that I know didn't hurt anyone because I simply wanted to scare them.

Work was fun that day…

**Okay am I the only one that thinks that secretly Riza Is really fucking evil under that serene mask Ohh what id hey all that again, a headcanon or something. Gahh it 1:43 not exactly thinking time. Review or else I'll have Hawkeye sot at you guys..**

**Riza: I won't shoot unless provoked everyone don't worry.**

**Me: But they stole my shotgun and the word is they'll steal yours next**

**Riza: **_**REVIEW OR FACE MY WRATH**_


	4. Important Message

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter! I'm truly sorry! But this is very important! SOPA is back!

_VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET!_ I was informed of this fromShadowcat203who was informed fromRen8Ichigo and lazylollipop girl! Just to let you know this is not my words but from Ren8Ichigo! Go to the websites provided below if you do not believe me!

SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

Please help us STOP these people. Fanfictions is something we all love.

THIS IS FROM FemGenjo Sanjo


	5. Chocolate Part 1 (Before the smut)

**Chocolate ~ A Fullmetal Alchemist drabble**

**Yo Sasunaru1123 here back with another drabble for my story. Sorry I uploading in so long but as I was saying school started back and I've been really busy so I decided that I'd write shit during the week and try to upload on the weekend. So enjoy~**

Roy was staring at the huge box sitting comfortably on the counter, wrapped in pretty blue paper with a bright midnight blue bow on top. He didn't know what to make of it plus it was addressed to Ed so he'd have to wait before he could find out what in the name of Gate was in the box. It was currently seven in the morning on a Saturday; it was the 14th of February to be exact so he really had no idea what it could be. He sighed. Ed was still sleeping after their…activities last night and Roy couldn't blame him, being the bottom bitch must be really hard on the back. He smiled contentedly as he vividly remembered the sweet smell of sweat and the wonderful sound of skin slapping skin as well as the husky cries of Ed moaning in pleasure and ecstasy. Ahh very good memories indeed but today was Valentine's Day and while Roy already had a very detailed idea about how today was going to go.

"Ow, my back is fricken killing me," Ed grumbled angrily. He limped downstairs and towards the kitchen. He spotted a familiar head of obsidian hair that was messily spiking out in all directions.

"Happy Valentine's Bastard, could you not be so rough the next time we do it" he tucked a messy strand of blonde hair behind his ear and poured himself a cup of coffee. Roy smirked "You know, have to be the only person physically able to be this bitchy after playing bottom bitch like that. It has to be some kind of acquired talent or something. By the way Happy Valentine's" Ed's frown widened further, "I fucking told you mornin' you dick, at least I remembered my manners." "Doesn't your body ache from last night, you shouldn't be able to talk, never mind curse, you know" Ed's cheeks were lightly dusted with pink at this point, "My body hurts, not my mouth." He softly admitted. Roy stood up and walked over to Ed, taller than him by a few inches, as the morning light washing over his pale skin, bathed in afterglow, while his messy raven hair spilled over his handsome features making him even more desirable. "What's in the box?" he nonchalantly asked as if he himself couldn't feel the sexual tension in the air that he created. "Eh? EH!" Ed exclaimed dumbfounded "WHAT FUCKING BOX YOU ASS."

Roy simply pointed to the pretty blue box sitting atop the table while he made a mental note that when Ed is in a mood he doesn't notice much except the object of his anger….and coffee. Ed looked at the beautifully decorated box that was huge by the way. He smiled softly at the sight and walked over to it, stretched as high as he could and took down the card. 'To Ed from AlWin. Happy Valentine's Day you blonde menace. Ps don't eat it all in one go.'

Ed slowly unwrapped the box, very careful to not rip the wrappings and as he did so Roy silently stared at him intently, wondering who was it that got him something so important that he couldn't even rip the wrappings. This evidently took a lot of time which was very surprising as the blonde alchemist was usually very impatient. He then put all the wrapping aside and opened the box. Inside was… whipped cream and a chocolate cake and… chocolate syrup with a pair of handcuffs and a note. 'This was from Winry. Please_ have fun_ with it on this very romantic holiday. Ed was happy, grossed out and utterly scared. One for his ass and two for the fear of what Roy would do to him. Roy walked over to him now tired from waiting for so long and leaned over him and surveyed the contents of the box. He smirked. It was the perverse smirk that was almost always painted onto his face when he sucks Ed off or when he was given the pleasure off getting Ed's full and utter submission which was rare…or when Ed sucked him off…or when Ed was feeling dominant which was even rarer. Ed most certainly didn't need to look back to know what expression was on his face and it sent a chill up and down his spine. "Don't get any ideas you, keep your dick in your pants until my back recuperates got that!" Ed spat out albeit slightly embarrassed. Roy's smirk went from perverse too arrogant in a matter of seconds and he had Ed pinned against the wall of the kitchen in a flash, attacking the very sensitive skin on his neck. Ed, however, being weak from the previous night had almost no energy to fight back which gave Roy the perfect opportunity to strike. Ed wasn't going to give up though and kept trying to keep his abilities to move began an onslaught of verbal blows to Roy. "Stop you egotistical fucker, my back is fucking killing me! You'll blow me tonight you jackass so stop being a bastard and let me go!" Roy could practically feel the anger radiating off of Ed so he very reluctantly let him go but he planted a searing, soul-smashing kiss onto Ed's disapproving lips. Ed was surprised at first but he gradually melted into it. Roy pulled back and walked towards the table to clean up and put the chocolate syrup, cake and whipped cream in the fridge then he went up to his (and Ed's) room.

…"You dick Mustang!" Ed screamed when he finally registered that Roy had done _**exactly**_ what he had asked.

….To Be Continued….

**Pretty cool huh. This was roughly 1000** **words long and I was gonna finish it all in one go but I decided to leave y'all hanging for a bit. By the way I' m gonna have a very irregular upload pattern all due to the fact that I have school and life is stressful so yeah. Oh and next chappie gonna have a lemon ^_^**

**-Sasaunaru1123**


End file.
